disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeroken
Zeroken is a playable character in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He is a small Overlord who fights against the Lost. He has a smug personality, but he can also change his attitude depending on the opponent. Story Zeroken was once a member of the Lost Army as a jailer, having lost his Netherworld to it and choosing to obey rather than die. At some point, Void Dark captured Goldion by exploiting his weak spot, leaving him in Zeroken's care as a prisoner. Zeroken would serve to dress Goldion's wounds and would occasionally attempt to converse with him, although he was usually met with silence. After the Lost began regularly torturing Goldion, Zeroken had had enough of the Lost and told Goldion his intentions of quitting the Lost. At that point, Goldion began opening up to Zeroken while also teaching him some of the Ultimate Demon Techniques. When Void Dark personally began brainwashing Goldion to serve him, Zeroken couldn't bear watching his idol become one of the Lost and fled. Blaming himself for his weakness and cowardice, he began attacking low-ranking Lost squads as a way of repentance. Zeroken can best be described as a very cocky kid with a lot to prove. He is fond of making grand, heroic entrances and making up various titles for himself. Despite his seemingly confident demeanor, he seems to become nervous upon meeting those who possess greater power, occasionally making excuses so as to not fight them and making it seem like it is nothing more than reckless bravado. Upon seeing Killia use the Hellfire Shot, Zeroken becomes angry at him and calls him a thief and intended to expose Killia as a fraud, not knowing that Killia was an official apprentice of Goldion. During the course of the story, he is shown to have a tendency to lie much like a child would although his allies are usually able to see through his attempts to deceive them. Eventually, he reveals the truth: not only is he not an Overlord, but he is a former member of the Lost and a coward, only fighting low-ranking Lost squads because they were weaker than him. He was, however, taught his skills by Goldion himself and has had a long admiration for the legendary demon even before he was with the Lost. Upon learning that he would be able to master Avidya Holy Water due to his heart having a pure and noble goal, Zeroken resolves to stop being a coward and to become a strong man who fights for those he cherishes. Although he claimed to be a lone wolf, he was actually very lonely and was moved to tears when the group congratulated him on successfully using technique, having finally found true allies and friends. Due to Zeroken being taught by Goldion, he possesses similar techniques to Killia. While Killia mostly uses his fists and ice magic, Zeroken uses kicks and wind magic. Later, Killia helps finalize Zeroken's training by teaching him Avidya Holy Water. Upon successfully performing a small scale version of it, Zeroken awakens his Overload and becomes an Overlord. Soon after, when performing it along with Killia to purify Goldion of Void Dark's brainwashing, Zeroken was able to successfully master it. Zeroken's Overload, Superluminal Wolf, allows him to create tangible afterimage clones that seem to function independently. During the epilogue, Zeroken is shown to be a very capable teacher with many of his students learning the Ultimate Demon Technique at a rapid rate. Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords